Untold Stories about Stories that Had Been Told
by DyingHerInnocence
Summary: Whistle! drabbles. Accept requests for pairings inside. Rated through K to T.
1. Sho x Yuki

Well, I know my English was so bad, but I was trying to made drabbles fanfic for a practice. I accept request for pairings in this fic, but only normal pairing or shonen ai, not shoujou ai. Well, after reading, please review!

I don't own Whistle! It belongs to Daisuke Higuchi.

**Pairing(s):** Sho Kazamatsuri x Yuki Kojima

It was different from the first time they had met. The short boy's skills now were really grown from before. The girl with beautiful short black hair smiled at him when he was practicing seriously and made other teammates spirited up.

When the practice ended, Yuki walked toward Sho and talked with him. "You were grown" she said with smirking face and gave him a towel, Sho looked at her with confused face. "Huh?"

_He even not realizes it. But I was. I watched you._

"But I will not lose with you! I also prepared myself well to reach my dream!" She sat beside him, Sho smiled at her. "Yeah, we will reach our dream"

She laughed a little then gazed at the boy, with smile in her face. "Together" she whispered, Sho seemed not hearing it. "Did you say something?"

She stood up and smiled warmly.

"Nothing"


	2. Masaki x Tsubasa

First request! It was request from **Crimson's Wings**.

I was bit nervous when wrote this. But, it finished! Hope you like it and leave a review.

I don't own Whistle! It belongs to Daisuke Higuchi.

**Pairing(s):** Masaki Kurokawa x Tsubasa Shiina

"You… helped Sho to training again today, huh?"

Tsubasa looked at the taller boy, and then grinned. "Yup, he sure an interesting one" Masaki gazed at him, before he sat on the chair. He seemed want to said something, but he just silently watched his friend. Tsubasa felt something strange with him. "What? You want to say something?"

After surprised for a while, Masaki tried to arrange words he wanted to spoke. "Err… Nothing. Just thought you spend much time with him…" The shorter boy smirked, walked closer to him. "Are you jealous?" He just joked after all, but Masaki seemed respond it seriously. "Of course I am. Why you need to ask that?"

Surprised because the answer, Tsubasa speechless for the first time. He turned himself back, his face look a bit… blushing. "Stupid. Why you must felt jealous with that?" Masaki giggled before he stood and walked in front of Tsubasa. "So, why I cannot be jealous with that?" Tsubasa turned his face, redder than before.

"Because he only a friend, idiot. Your relationship with me was different from him"


	3. Seiji x Sho

This chapter was a request from **stringer13**. I was a bit confused when wrote it, ran out of idea. Thank goodness I finish it. Hope you like it and leave a review. ;3

I don't own Whistle! It belongs to Daisuke Higuchi.

**Pairing(s): **Seiji Fujishiro x Sho Kazamatsuri

It was a lunch time. Tokyo team got a lunch set and they were starting to eat. Sho ate that meal before Seiji gave him some of his carrots to Sho. "You said it before that you like carrots, right?" He smiled childishly at the shorter boy. Sho replied it with nervous smile. "Fujishiro-kun, maybe you better try it for a bit. Carrots are delicious, after all…"

Seiji shook his head. "No, that food is not edible for me! I will never eat that! After all, captain doesn't know that I give all my carrots to you. Eat that for me, _pretty please_?" Sho sighed at that ace of Musahi no Mori, after that he gave a warm smile to him. "Okay, Fujishiro-kun. But please eat them someday. It's good for your health…"

"No, I'll never! But…" the black haired boy lowered his head to Sho's ear, and whispered to him, "…if I can eat it from your mouth, maybe I will think about it." Sho blushed after heard that, looked nervously at Seiji that grinned after said that.

"That… only a joke, right?" asked him, his heart was beating fast and his face was as red as a tomato. Seiji smirked at him, moved his face closer to Sho's.

"Did I look like someone that joking around?"


	4. Katsuro x Sho

This chapter was another request from **stringer13**. I made two chapters in a day, but I was a bit afraid the story wasn't good enough. Well, I just a newbie, after all. If you like it, please leave a review. ;3

I don't own Whistle! It belongs to Daisuke Higuchi.

**Pairing(s): **Katsuro Shibusawa x Sho Kazamatsuri

Today training was over for Tokyo team. Some of members were sitting around the field, included Sho. He gazed at the sky. After a while, Katsuro sat beside him, before interrupted his _gazing_. "Kazamatsuri…" Sho surprised a little, before noticed another figure beside him. "I… I'm sorry, captain! I didn't mean to ignore you…"

The older boy looked at him, gave him a warm smile. "That's okay. You seemed thinking something. What are you thinking about?" Sho shook his head, and then gave him a smile. "That was nothing, captain." Now, Katsuro was the one who shook his head. "That's okay. Tell it to me."

Sho sighed a little, "I just thinking about… what I have through. From when I was at Musahi no Mori, moved into Sakura Josui, until now…" the younger boy gazed at Katsuro, "Thank you, captain."

"For what?" He seemed not understand what Sho meaning, and then Sho gave him an explanation. "For noticed me when I met you for first time I had moving into Sakura Josui. The other seniors were forgetting me before." That goalkeeper laughed a little when heard what Sho had saying. He gave him a smile, a _very warm_ smile.

"You know, Kazamatsuri. I watched you until now…" there was a pause before he continued his sentence, "…and I don't ever think I could stop watching you, until now…"


	5. Tatsuya x Yuki

Sorry for the late update! I was busy with my school work… -sob- This chapter is a request from **Mabudachi-Trio**. If you like it, please review. ;3

I don't own Whistle! It belongs to Daisuke Higuchi.

**Pairing(s): **Tatsuya Mizuno x Yuki Kojima

Tatsuya looked at empty field. Everyone already went home. He kept gazing until someone greeted him. "Mizuno, why are you still here?" A girl with short black hair was smirking at him. He sighed before glanced at her. "That's same for you..."

The girl laughed. After that, she gazed into the field. "You know, I really love the situation now" She took a breath a while, and continued her sentence. "…when the first time the other member know I was playing soccer too, they was really surprised!"

The boy looked at Yuki, and then he was smiling a little. "But, you know, you look more beautiful when you playing soccer…" he ran away after said that. Left Yuki in blushing. After that, she smiled – a warm smile.


	6. Kou x Yuko

At least final exam is finished! Well, I start writing as soon as I can!

This chapter is a request from **Mabudachi-Trio**. Please read and review, I need feedback to improve my story!

I don't own Whistle! It belongs to Daisuke Higuchi.

**Pairing: **Kou Kazamatsuri x Yuko Katori

School has ended. Everyone went to the home. Yuko, one of the teachers of Sakura Josui, walked outside the gate. She gazed at the sky and then sighed.

_Another hard day…_

At the road, she noticed a car near her. It stopped and she looked at two people who talking outside the car.

Sho's brother --- and his _client_.

She knew he was a host. But looked at that _scenery_, she felt insulted, even she didn't know why. She tried to walking past them unnoticed. But Kou seemed notice her.

"Good evening. You're Sho's teacher, aren't you? Mrs. Yuko Katori?"

Yuko lifted her head to him, felt uneasy. She tried to make a really-hard-smile, and talked to him. "Yes, I am. Still on your work, Mr. Kou Kazamatsuri?"

Kou chuckled a little, before he walked toward her. The client seemed not really care about that, and then she sat on his car – waited for Kou's _conversation._

"You wear the lipstick I gave you" said him, smiled. Yuko was flushing a little, and then shook her head.

"It's just because I ran out stock of another lipstick" she said, lift her head to another place. Kou gave her a warm smile.

"You're beautiful with that"

"Stop your compliment, I know you planning something!" her face reddened. Kou just laughed when saw her like that. She seemed not happy with that.

"What you laughing at?" she said it angrily.

"I'm so sorry. I don't think you think it that way." Kou stopped a while before he continued his sentence. "Mind if I… take you for dinner?"

She blushed when hear that. She glared at him, unsure what she must say. "Don't compare me to your client! I cannot be tricked by that!"

Kou shook his head a little, and then leaned to Yuko, whispered to her. After that, Yuko blushed more, before Kou smiled at her and took his leave, left the blushing teacher alone.

_You know, you're different from them. You're special to me._ Yuko kept repeating what Kou have said in her mind, unconsciously.


	7. Daichi x Sho

My holiday will be finished soon! I'm kinda sad, no, really sad because school will be started. But, hey, time to update! Maybe I will late to update from now on, but don't worry, I'm trying to update as soon as possible! And to let you know, I only update if I have a request from you, because I don't have any idea which pairing I must make for this fanfic!

This chapter is a request from **Shining in the Darkness**. I know my grammar is really bad (well, no one complain for this fanfic, but so many people complaining in my other fanfics) because I'm still learning. So feedbacks and reviews really help me, let me know about your opinion! But I'm really happy because people like ideas for the story, though. ;3

Once again, I don't own Whistle! It belongs to Daisuke Higuchi. If I own them... maybe it will be boring xD;;

**Pairing: **Daichi Fuwa x Sho Kazamatsuri

Sho Kazamatsuri was a mysterious boy. It wasn't about his past, his style, or his other private things. It was about his smile, which was Daichi thinking.

He still didn't understand why the boy was smiling so easily. His cheerfulness, his attitude, his spirit, it was so unknown for Daichi. He thought he can find it if he joined the Soccer club. But, it was wrong. Until now, Sho Kazamatsuri was a mysterious _thing_ for him.

And today, they ended practicing soccer together.

"You're so great, Fuwa! You can catch most of my ball!" Sho said cheerfully, added with his usual smile. Daichi just stared at the ball before glanced at him.

"It's not me who being so great, it's your ball that easy to be read…" said him, expressionless. Sho was laughing nervously when heard that.

"It's still unknown for me, Kazamatsuri." Sho stopped laughing and glanced at Daichi who also stared at him.

"What is unknown for you, Fuwa?" asked him, confusedly.

"Your smile, of course. What else?"

Sho blinked a while when heard that while Daichi just gazed at the sky, seemed thinking something.

'_He's still thinking about that?!'_

"It seems I need more time to get all things clear…" said Daichi suddenly, broke the silent situation. Sho grabbed the ball at the ground, smiling innocently at him.

"Well, I think it's not something that you must research for sure… I just smile because I want to." Daichi placed his hand into his own chin, thinking something.

"But I got something from my _research_."

"Mm? What it's?" Sho replied, curiously.

"Even I don't know why you keep smiling, I don't want that smile fade or even disappear from your face…"


End file.
